Death as Pension
by Zemyxaphile
Summary: Demyx is a happy person, with a great family and the best boyfriend one could have. But it may just be too much for his mind if his loved one was lost, never to come back... Zemyx, AU, Rated mostly for safety. Con crit loved!
1. My Love for Him

Ugh. I'm depressed right now. So I shall not take this time to write Oblivious, like I should be writing, and I'll make this instead.

Why am I doing KH again...? 'Cause there's a diversity of characters. Each one has it's own personality. It might be a fan-made personality, but it works. So... why gay all the time?

... Why not gay all the time? O-o It's what I like.

So here I go, doing gay KH again. Deal with it.

* * *

_Death as Pension_

Chapter 1:

"_My Love for Him"_

I fidgeted in my chair, glancing at the clock every three seconds. The lecture was going to be done in about a minute, and I had a special date with my boyfriend. Well, maybe it wasn't so special. We went out and did something every day after school. And every weekend. And every... night of the weekend.

With that, I spaced out for a split second, which of course was interrupted by the bell. 'Damn that thing for having the wrong timing!' I cursed. Picking up my stuff, I ran out the door and down the hall, outside and to the tree my boyfriend and I always met at. It only took half a minute or so for him to be seen walking out the building. I packed up before the bell, while he packed up after it, so he was usually slightly later than me coming out.

"Demyx," he said simply as he walked up to me. He saw my backpack on the ground, so he followed suit in dropping his own books and things down. I pounced up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Zexion!" I exclaimed more brightly than him. "You're late."

"As usual."

"As usual. Where do you wanna go today?"

"I thought about your outburst yesterday..." I beamed, recalling how I had the brilliant idea of getting matching tattoos. "And I absolutely refuse. But," he added, noticing how my face fell, "I can live with matching rings."

That cheered me up big time. "Hurrah! We're going ring shopping! I know just the place. It's down in the mall. Y'know, by Warm Topic (AN: wtf...), your emo store?"

"Yes yes, calm down. Let's go."

"WHOO!"

And that's how our Friday afternoon started.

* * *

"How about this one?"

"Too flamboyant."

"This one?"

"That's a girl ring."

"Um... this one?"

"That was the first one you pointed out."

"Agh! You pick one, then!"

Zexion, leaned over the glass case and stared at the rings for a whole two minutes. I thought he had totally spaced out and was going to shake him when he spoke again.

"I like this one." I peered at the ring he was pointing to and grinned. It was relatively simple, with a silver base and an amethyst set into a small, semi-intricate frame at the top. Zexion liked purple, and said it looked particularly good on me, since I had blonde hair.

I immediately consented, being a fan of purple myself, and pulled out my wallet to pay my share. Zexion swiped it from me stared at me.

"Do you really think I will let _you_ pay for this?"

"I'm the one that brought the idea up," I snorted. Actually, I assumed that he would pay for it, but I got my wallet out just in case. Openly assuming that the other will pay seems... rude.

"Whatever." He hit me on the head with the edge of the wallet, and I grabbed it from him. "Excuse me," he said to a passing-by cashier, "I'd like two of these, please." Zexion gave our sizes, his smaller than mine because of his ridiculously skinny build. He handed me the correct ring, and I inspected it closely before putting it on my left ring finger.

That made Zexion laugh.

I smiled and watched as he mirrored my placement of the ring. Then I glanced at my watch. It was 4:30.

"Zexy, let's go watch a movie at your house."

He looked up, slightly distressed. "My house? I don't know, Dem... you know my parents..."

I nodded. His parents were drug addicts. Luckily, he wasn't physically abused or beaten, they definitely caused him emotional stress. I guessed that it was why he loved me so much. His parents barely paid any attention to him.

"Yes," I murmured, "I know. But my parents are home all night, and I know yours probably aren't..."

He eyes seemed to glaze over for a second, then he returned to reality and smiled at me. "Okay, but let me check inside first." I nodded again, and we exited the jewelry store to go to Zexion's car on the other side of the mall.

We entered Zexion's small neighborhood on the edge of the bad side of town. Sometimes police would be seen arresting a drug dealer or breaking up a fight on the main street Zexion's house was on. Luckily (or maybe unluckily?), Zexion's parents hadn't been caught yet. But we both knew it was only a matter of time.

Zexion pulled up into his dirt driveway and motioned for me to stay in the car. There wasn't another car in the driveway, but that was expected; Zexion's parents didn't own a car. They took his when they needed it. They didn't have a set yearly income, either, since both were jobless. Money was earned from prostitution and the like, but they were both constantly stoned, so neither cared. Zexion managed to keep the house running by stealing the money his parents earned from their 'jobs'. He would get a job himself, but then his parents would get mad because the car was never home, and he liked hanging out with me more anyways. They got by with what he did.

Soon Zexion's head poked out from behind the building and nodded. I got out of the car and inside the house. Indoors, you could tell what Zexion had bought with his saved, stolen money. The TV, computer, fridge, and almost all his room furniture and electronics were things that he bought.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Zexion asked me, going over to his collection of DVD's (existent in the house again thanks to his stealing. I swear, his mom is like, a super prostitute or something. Which is a horrible thing to say) and scanning over them. He threw out a couple of his ideas onto the floor—the DVDs, I mean—and I looked over them, finally pointing to one of the first color versions of Dracula. Zexion raised an eyebrow at me, then shook his head, smiling, and put it in the player.

I scrambled over the the couch and immediately pounced on Zexion when he joined me. "At least let me _start_ the movie," he smirked," so that we don't have a repeat of last time where the disc didn't even get into the player." I fidgeted until he pressed the play button, and then glanced over at him. He was staring at the TV, looking smug. I cocked my head and clung to him. And I was promptly shoved off without even a glance.

He was _playing_ with me!

I retreated to the other end of the couch and managed to get through half the movie before I started glancing at Zexion again. Once more, I tried to cuddle. Once more, I was thrown off. So I did what anyone would do—I pinned him to the couch and sat on him. I'd only seen a smirk that big on Zexion a couple times.

Leaning down, I bit his lower lip in punishment before kissing them in reward for acceptance. Zexion immediately responded, moving his lips to mine, already grinding up against me despite having only started. I inwardly patted myself on the back in mirth.

Zexion was struggling to get my shirt over my head, and I helped him along, breaking the kiss for only a split second to assist with his shirt once mine was off. Kissing the corner of his mouth, I trailed down his cheekbone and to his neck, where I nipped at a spot of skin before sucking it and giving a reassuring kiss. I went down past his collarbone, my tongue tracing the contours of his hidden muscles and feeling the vibrations of his light, slightly restrained groans.

I stopped dead at his pants waistband when I heard the door open.

A woman stumbled in from outside, muttering jibberish to herself. I recognized her as Zexion's mom, but of course you didn't have to know her to make that assumption. She seemed to pay no mind to the TV that was on, and proceeded to stagger to her room down the hall. When we heard the door close, both Zexion and I hurriedly jumped up. Zexion turned off the TV and DVD player, and I collected our shirts and shoes.

Zexion's room door shut quietly behind me as the owner closed it, and I threw the clothes I had on the floor and piled myself onto the bed. I felt the bed cave in next to me, and fingers found their way to my back. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, Zexion running his fingers up my spine, and me spacing out into nothing.

But we both jumped into alertness when we heard the front door open again. It was Zexion's father.

I don't know why we act like this around Zexion's parents. I only do it because Zexion gets paranoid and scared if I speak up or do anything around them, so I've learned to stay silent and do what he does. Silence became a learned reflex after a while of performing this drill, and my mind immediately reacts in fear of their coming. There's just something about his parents that makes you want to get out of their way. Like I said before, they aren't abusive. I've confirmed that by the many times I've seen Zexion naked. They're more... intrusive, and have no modesty whatsoever when it comes to getting close to someone. It hasn't happened to me, thank god, but I've seen it happen to Zexion.

The door closed up the hall, signaling that his dad was out of hearing range, and after a while of silence, Zexion spoke. Or more like whispered.

"I," he smiled meekly, "am _totally_ not in the mood anymore."

"Don't worry about it. That gave me a bad scare, too." I looked at Zexion's clock and was surprised to find that it was only seven. It seemed later. I held up my hand, inspecting the ring Zexion had bought for me.

"Let's go somewhere," I said in a slightly louder voice. "It's not very late, and lots of places are still open. Your parents are probably going to stay in their room for the rest of the night."

Zexion nodded. "How about dinner?"

"Dinner... sounds great." We both got up and put our shirts and shoes on, and tromped wearily out to the car, making sure we didn't make too much noise upon exiting. After a second of arguing on where we should go for dinner, Zexion drove us off in the direction of MickDonalds. It was my choice, as I liked all the different uses of ice cream they had. And there was soda.

There was also regular food, but no one goes to MickDonalds for _that_ stuff.

Zexion went through the drive-thru so he could 'drive us somewhere as we ate.' Where this was going to be, I didn't know. So I just sucked on the straw of my Double-Thick shake in contentment as Zexion drove to this 'somewhere.' He was obviously in a better mood, because he kept starting conversations with me about school and video games and such. I kept up my side of the conversation, but eventually each one would die out until the car was filled with a comfortable silence.

About an hour of driving later, we came up to a plain looking building that was blasting music and light. I instantly perked up. This was the Twilight Zone, my favorite hang-out place that was restricted to me due to it's distance away from home. I grinned up (due to my slouching) at Zexion, who simply unbuckled his seatbelt and started towards the building, me following behind him not too long afterwards.

* * *

We got back to Zexion's house not too much later—it was only about one in the morning. I took care not to get too drunk this time around, so I was only a bit tipsy. However, I didn't have to be blind drunk to molest Zexion up against a wall.

Which I did, by the way. I was annoyed with our interrupted session from before, and I _really_ wanted to molest something. So, as he reached to get his house key (he locked the house whenever he went out as a habit) from the top of the porch light, I pinned him to the wall beside the door and molested him to death.

Or, at least, it would've been to death. Zexion pushed me off forcefully in the middle of it, and before I could even growl in irritation, spun me around so I could take a good look at the car driving up into his driveway.

It took a second to click, but it ended up clicking. Only Zexion had a car. Why was this one driving up?

The car's lights turned off, and Zexion took that chance to tug me around the corner of the house and out of sight of the person walking up to the door. They tried the handle and found it was locked, so I thought they would either look for the key or drive away, but neither happened. Instead, they took a key out of their pocket, turned in the door handle, and walked in.

Both of us were speechless. That stranger had a key to Zexion's house!

We didn't talk for a whole ten minutes as we listened to the person rummage throughout the house. Another five minutes passed of silence. I was about to suggest sneaking inside to see what was going on, when...

...We heard a gunshot sound from inside.

My first reaction was to turn to Zexion and cover his ears. I don't know why, but it seemed the right thing to do. He didn't seem to react at first, but when we heard another shot and a muffled scream, Zexion struggled in my arms to get free.

And to my great devastation, he succeeded.

I watched as he bolted inside to check on his parents, and, unthinkingly, I ran after him. It took me a second for my eyes to adjust from the light of the porch to the dark of the house, and when they finally focused, my breath left me.

A man, around the age of twenty-five with silver hair and wild orange eyes, had Zexion pinned to the wall by his neck, gun to his head.

And that image of that man stuck permanently in my head as I heard the third gunshot of that night.

* * *

Yargh. **_:twitch:_** This almost made me cry when I typed it. Done in two separate days, and today (the second day) I'm not nearly as depressed as I was the first.

Tried to keep them in character this chapter, but it's going to get weird in the next chapters. This story won't be long... three, maybe four chapters at the most, about this long. But I'm guessing.

Ha. Thought that little lime was going to lead somewhere, huh? If no, you were right. Because I'm too pansy to write lemon. I read it, but I don't have the guts or the experience to write it. _**:is shamed:**_

Do you like my company names? I don't feel like doing a... whatchmacallit. Disclaimer. Yeah. I'm going to bed. It's twelve, and the caffeine I consumed earlier is going away. Ugh. Nigh'-night. _**:snore:**_


	2. A Brick in the Wall

Oh, guys, I love you! Several story watches and favorites, and a review! You guys are so cool!

Here's where the story (hopefully) starts getting trippy. Let's see if my writing skills allow me to do such a thing.

Please keep in mind that Demyx is now off. Insane. Not right in the head. So he'll be a bit repetitive, and his sentences will be scattered. They'll be short, and probably missing a verb.

All of this on purpose, of course. xD I hope you all enjoy! KH isn't mine, as you know...

* * *

_Death as Pension_

Chapter 2:

"_A Brick in the Wall"_

I run, but I don't know where. I don't notice anything around me, but for some reason I see every detail in those eyes. They widen in fear of my coming, but I don't know why. They move, but I don't see how. And, in a flash of silver, they are gone, and red is the only color I see.

Silver. Zexion! But it isn't pure silver, like it always is. Red? Is that where it's coming from? It needs to be washed off, to show that shining silver. Is it pale? Is that why it isn't shining?

No, it's dark. Things can't shine in the dark... right? Right. I need to turn on a light. Where is a light? The wall... something on the wall. Flick the switch... and there it is. The shine in the silver. But it's still red.

Those orange eyes did it. They killed my Zexion. That's what red means. Everyone knows that. Red means death. So Zexion is dead. No, he can't be dead. Yes, he is dead. Because red is in his hair. What is the number? The number you use when you see red. 991? No, 911. Oh, if you add up the numbers, it equals 11, the last digits in the number. How could I forget that?

9-1-1. It's ringing. What's ringing? Why is it called ringing? Sounds more like a sheep. Maybe I should talk? The sheep is on the line.

"Hello, this is 911, Karen speaking. What is your emergency?"

Emergency? Oh, the red. Does she mean the red?

"H-haaaai..." That doesn't sound right. I need to speak. To get rid of the red. It's clouding my vision... "Red..." It's hard to see... "I can't see... red everywhere. My Zexion... he's on the ground. The silver isn't shining..."

"Excuse me? Shining?"

"In his hair. Red." How can she not understand?

"Was your friend shot?"

Ah, so that's what happened. "Shot? That doesn't sound... good. But the red..."

"We'll send an ambulance. Do you know who shot him?"

She isn't understanding! The shine is gone! "The shine is gone! You must bring... the shine back..."

"Do you know who the killer is?" The killer? Those eyes... they did it...

"Eyes... orange eyes..."

"Anything else you could recognize?"

Recognize? What is she talking about? The red needs to go. The shine needs to come back. "Please, get the red off!"

"Okay, okay. This had better not be a prank call. What the address?"

Address? Can't they just come? "I'm at..." Ugh, it's hard to say his name. "Zexion. Zexion's house."

"We... we can't get the red off if you don't tell us where you are."

They can't? "His street... you don't know where it is?"

"No, I need you to tell me."

An address... right... "It's... a flower. A flower... L—lil—ac. Lilac Road. 1820."

"Thank you for cooperating. I'll send an ambulence right away. ... Are you okay?"

Okay? There is red. No shine. Both mean death. So... "I-I'm dead... no... he's dead..." Silence? I hear breathing. No voice. Talk. Please talk?

"An ambulance is on the way. Thank you for calling."

Close the phone. Try to wash away the red. Blue... I need blue. Where is blue? Water is blue. Get some water. Wash away the red.

Kitchen. Cup. Sink. But it isn't blue. That water is clear, like the cup. What else is blue? I thought water was blue. Wait... the water is blue now. I knew I was right. Water is always blue. Wash away the red...

It's flowing. The red is flowing. More death. Blue should stop it. Then death will go away, right? Yes, that's how it always works. Pour the blue on the red. Make it stop. Make the death stop...

"It's not stopping... _it's not stopping!!_" Who said that? Was that me? But it isn't... it's getting worse! Death is coming more! Death needs to go away!

"Death needs to go away! Away!" A car! Someone is outside. Sirens... I hear sirens. What do they mean? I've heard them before. Death. It means death is coming. Sirens always mean death. Go away! I need to keep them away! I can drive away the death. By myself! _By myself!_

They're coming... they're through the door. "No! Go away! Take your death with you! _My Zexion can't die!!_" They're touching him. They're touching my Zexion! Why can't I move?! One of the death-bringers is holding me down... I can't move! "Zexion! _ZEXION!_"

I hear something. It sounds familiar. Why does it sound familiar? "Are you the boy that called?" Yes, I am a boy. And I called... someone. She was a girl. This voice was a girl, too. They sounded the same.

"Called... get the red off..." No, that won't work. The bringers of death are here. "Get off my Zexion... he'll die!"

Arms around me. Zexion? No, they brought death. It's their fault... their fault. I tried to save him...

They have a name for the bringer of death. The Grim Reaper...? I think it's that. They must be the Grim Reaper. They have come to take my Zexion away.

"—yx?" Yx? "Demyx?"

Demyx... I know that person. That person... is me. Of course I know him. Demyx is me...

"Demyx!"

"Me... I'm..."

"Yes, you're Demyx. Do you remember my voice? I'm Karen. Do you remember me?"

"Karen... you're the girl..."

"Yes, that's right. Your parents are coming, Demyx. Are you okay? You're not speaking right."

"Speak...? Yes, I... I can't think very good..." I can't think. Zexion is dead. "Zexion... Zex... ion..." I feel tired. I still see red, even though Zexion... is gone? Where did he go?

"Zexion is dead, Demyx. It looks like he died as soon as he was shot. But his head is soaked with water. Did you do that?"

Water is blue. Didn't she know that? "Red is death. Water is blue. Blue will destroy red, and death will go away." I'm looking up into eyes... not orange, but brown. Weren't the eyes orange? Why were these eyes brown? They look strange... concerned. Why? Because Zexion is dead?

"The water just made the blood run more. It didn't help. Zexion was dead from the start."

Flaring... something is flaring inside me. It's an alien emotion. Anger? But I never get angry... or do I?

They took Zexion away...

"_You_ brought the death! Death always comes with the sirens! The blue would have chased off the death, and Zexion... my Zexion would be here! Zexion died because of you. _All of you!_ His hair won't shine. I brought the light, but it still won't shine. It shined before, I was scaring off death. But you brought it back! Zexion is _dead!!_"

"Demyx!"

Her voice seems distant now. I feel a slight pain... running? I'm running. Out of that house. Off that street. Out of this cursed town. I don't know how much time has passed. I feel pain everywhere. My legs hurt the most. My lungs burn. My throat is dry. My eyes are... wet?

I slow down, touch my cheek. Wetness... tears. Am I crying? You cry when you're sad. So am I sad?

'You're upset.'

Who?! It sounded like Zexion.

"Zexion!" But he died. The Grim Reaper came.

'Shhh, it's okay, Demyx.' I couldn't hear the voice, but it was there. It was comforting. Zexion...

'It's okay to cry, Demyx.' It's okay... I'm falling. Falling to my knees. Crying. Why did it feel so good? It felt good to cry, and just let everything pour out of me...

'The killer...' The killer? The Grim Reaper. Those sirens.

'Not them. They only guided death. But the one who created it... the one with the orange eyes. The silver hair. You remember, don't you?' Yes, I remember. He had a gun... he shot it. Zexion was shot...

'Good boy. You're remembering. He killed your most beloved. You don't like that, do you?' Shaking... I'm shaking my head. No, I don't like it. I don't.

'He needs to be killed. What if he kills your brother? Your sister? Your friends? He can't be alive to do that. You want to get back at him, right?' Kill? No, killing is bad. Everyone says that. Everyone knows.

'Not everyone. He killed Zexion.' He killed Zexion... 'Aren't you mad? Don't you want revenge?'

Mad? That's not the word. I'm... alone? Lost? ... Hysterical? A combination of those.

Those orange eyes... they were smirking. Smirking as they shot the gun. Smirking as Zexion fell... he didn't care. Why should I care?

Something is flaring up inside me again. Yes... he should be shown. He needs to feel the same way, see those smirking eyes down at him in his last few moments of life... feel the fear of death... and have no blue to help stave of death.

He needs to feel how Zexion felt...

My vision... gray. But not too much. I can see the town behind me. Miles behind. When did that happen? No matter, the next town is ahead. There's always something ahead.

Parents... Karen said something about parents... my parents? I don't remember having parents. All I remember is Zexion... and those eyes...

One is gone, the other needs to feel what it is like to be gone. He needs to feel...

I feel cold. I was warm before. Was it because of the running? Does running keep you warm? I should run. Warmth feels good. I should keep running...

Time is passing. I know it is. But I can't feel it... it doesn't feel like I'm here. And I'm cold. But I'm running. Why am I cold? I'm wet. Why am I wet? Am I crying again? No, it doesn't feel like crying. I've felt this before. The sky is crying. Is it crying because of Zexion? Of course. Everyone loved Zexion. But I love him the most. I love him the most.

It makes me cold, but the sky is crying for Zexion. So I will let it cry. But I'm tired. I'm cold. It's too far... the town is too far. I'm slowing down... I'm not running anymore. Where is the town? The road stretches up... up ahead of me.

I see it. It's there. The town! I'm running again, but... it's not getting nearer. Harder, I need to run harder. Sprint. Fly. I will get to it.

Water is blue. The sky will protect me with its tears. The water... will protect me. It's protecting me...

A light. A town! It's so near, I can see the light shining out of the building windows. I need a place to sleep... I'm tired...

A roof. A bed. The water of the sky. This will be enough. I'm tired... a bench. It's not a bed. But I'm tired. So I will make it a bed.

Zexion... I will make him feel... those orange eyes will feel what you have...

* * *

Ugh. Jeeze, this is depressing.

Well, here you go. A fast update. After seeing all those alerts, faves, and reviews, how could I _not_ update quickly? That, and I enjoy doing this fic more. There're less characters, so it's easier to prevent OOC from happening. Which, probably against popular opinion, there wasn't much of in this chapter. Let me explain.

So yeah, Demyx is wacko. Who wouldn't be? But the one thing that stays in his mind more than anything else is his love for Zexion. And he doesn't want to kill. Killing is just a side-effect for his real motive: making the murderer feel. Then Zexion comes in the picture again, and Dem wants to make him feel how Zexion felt before being murdered.

Also, Demyx feels most comfortable with the color blue, and water. I'll admit, this was an unconcious thing I wrote at first, then I applied it to more things later, such as his crying and the rain. The color red isn't unrelated, either...

Man, this fic is chock full of symbols. I'm proud of myself.

The chapter title was what I was going to name the story, but it changed. So there you go. Whoo Pink Floyd!

Please, if you like this story, review. I love reviews the most (I think everyone does), and it gives me words of encouragement! (that is, if you mean to encourage. xD). Con crit is GREATLY appreciated for this fic.

Zemmy


	3. The Missing Link

It's the morning before I go to an American Idol concert. xD I'm all weirded out right now, so I'm in a good mood to write. Especially this fic. I also read a lot of fanfics yesterday, and that helped too.

So, again, long update. Oh well. I've warned you several time before, so if you're still annoyed about it... I hope you're not too annoyed, 'cause I like my readers. w But, like, really. Life. It's bugs me sometimes. Other times, it doesn't. My life has been a combination of the two. My internet was taken away (again, but that doesn't mean I'll be updated more or less often) which sucks as much Axel does to Roxas, but at the same time, I was allowed on the comp all day yesterday, got a new phone and texting plan, and, of course, started to write this.

Argh. I hate it when I rant. If you read that, good for you.

Demyx/Axel resides in this chapter. I like that couple, too. :D

**Disclaimer: **My dog is glaring at me. I wanna say I own KH and everything that comes along with it, but my dog might tear me to shreds. TT-TT So fine, I don't own it. She's still staring at me. O-e

Here you go, chapter three of Death as Pension.

* * *

_Death as Pension_

Chapter 3:

"_The Missing Link"_

"God, this guy's heavy. I thought this would be simple because he looks like a twig, but fuck. Does he work out every day or something? Or maybe _I_ should go to the gym every day. _I'm_ a fucking twig. ... Nah. Never mind."

A voice. It's comforting. But... where am I? It's dark... when it's dark, I sleep. Isn't that how it's always been? So I should sleep...

I'm so tired. Why am I tired? I'm trying to think, but I can't remember what I did. Blackness. With a hint of... orange? Why is orange there? Black isn't orange. Black is black.

It isn't orange anymore. It's green. But weren't the eyes orange?

Eyes? Orange? That sounds familiar. What happened? I'm tired...

The green is still there. Maybe I imagined the orange.

'Zexion.'

I start. Suddenly the blackness is gone, and I see where the green is coming from. Eyes above me, crowned by red.

_Red?!_

"No!" My voice. That was my voice. Red took away Zexion. The orange took away Zexion. "Red! Death! Get away! _Give me back Zexion!_"

The green disappears for a second. Reappears again. And... it starts speaking.

"If you're talking about my hair, I'm sure it doesn't bring death. What the hell are you talking about?"

Hair? It's... a person. People are okay. People didn't kill my Zexion. Those orange eyes did.

Orange eyes... that's what happened yesterday. Zexion got red, the sirens brought the Grim Reaper and took him away. My Zexion...

"Hello? Anyone home?"

I look up. But I don't know how, since I was already looking up. Why?

I say the first thing that comes to mind. "Someone's out..."

A hearty laugh, loud like gongs. That's what I imagine. It's definitely a person. The Grim Reaper doesn't laugh.

"I can tell. So hey, I found you just a few minutes ago, sleeping on a bench covered in blood." Blood? "Is that your blood?"

Blood is red. Red brings death. But I'm not dead, so...

"No. It can't be." Who's blood was it?

"So? Who's is it? Did you kill someone?" They're grinning at me.

My memory isn't good right now. "I... no... maybe? I don't think so..." Wasn't it those orange eyes? Orange eyes and...

'Silver hair.'

I feel myself smiling. Yes, that's it. I'm starting to remember. How could I forget?

"Well, that's goo—now what?"

"Hmm?"

"You're grinning like you're high."

... High? I've heard that phrase before. But... "No, I'm right on the ground, see?" I kick my legs, but they hit nothing. My eyes widen.

"Wha—I'm—not... on the ground?" My vision is clearing by itself. I'm waking up... but waking up from what? Did I fall asleep? Yes! I did. How could I forget? Zexion, his dull hair that was always shining, and I ran... the sky was crying, a town, a bed? But I wasn't on a bed right now.

"I—I—where am I?" I don't recognize anything.

"In the town of Constant, with me carrying you up my steps into my apartment. What, you didn't notice?"

Carrying? Maybe that's why I couldn't touch the ground. I'm not high... something tells me that's a good thing.

"Put me down..."

"Fine fine, I have to open my door anyways."

I feel something beneath my feet and I sway. Why am I so unbalanced?

"Whoa there, don't fall down the steps." A hand on my back, and I stop swaying. I look at this person... it seems as though it's the first time I saw him.

He's a male, I notice. With red hair... but he's a person, so that's okay. It's wet, but I don't know why. I don't seem to know much anymore. Green eyes, brighter than any green I'd ever seen. Tears under his eyes... was he crying? My fingers find their way towards them, but they aren't wet. And they are black. Who ever heard of black tears? My eyes go down. A black coat—why does that seem so familiar?—with silver doohickeys on it that I don't care to stare much longer at.

I remember, I gave Zexion a huge hickey at Junior prom. My mom bitched at me for having unprotected sex. Why? It was just a hickey. The students teased him, but Zexy didn't mind.

Zexy? Is that what I called him?

"Hello, Earth attempting to contact random dude next to me, over."

I look up into his green eyes again. However, he seems to have moved. Into the doorway. A doorway that is open, when it was closed before. Did he open it? He must have, because he said something about putting me down to open it...

Random dude? I'm Demyx. I learned that last night.

"Demyx."

The man blinks. I blink.

"Demyx? I'm Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" I nod, and he laughs again. "Come in, before we both catch a cold. It's raining out there, and I'm freezing. You must be, too."

Freezing? I'm not freezing. I'd be dead if I was. But I'm cold. Raining? I guess that's why his hair—Axel's hair—is wet. Axel... it's not a hard name. I have it memorized.

"Or you could stay out here." I look up, and Axel is giving me a look of... skepticism? I laugh to myself. I must look crazy, spacing out like this.

"I'm sorry, I've had a lot on my mind." I walk into the apartment and hear the door shut behind me. I turn around... Axel shut it. It isn't locked. Good. I don't like to be locked into places.

"That's the most you've said so far," I hear the redhead say. Axel say. "Do you want anything to drink?"

I think for a second. "Anything blue."

Axel raises an eyebrow at me. I cock my head. What is the matter?

"So... uh... water?"

I nod. Water is blue. Axel disappears for what seems like a long time, but the clock says only one minute, and reappears with a glass and water. We stay silent as I drink it, that lovely blue color that saves death quickly disappearing. I put the glass on a table and sit on the couch. My head is much clearer after drinking that blue water.

"Demyx," I hear Axel say behind me, "we both need a change of clothes before we get a cold. I can either dry yours or you can wear some of mine."

I tilt my head again. A choice. Which one to choose...

Zexion always chose things by smell. So maybe I could do that, too? I grab a handful of my shirt and inhale deeply. My clothes smell somewhat of salt and metal, but mostly of the wind that blows through a beach. I get up and do the same to Axel's coat. It smells of a... well, a kitchen. You know, when you've been outside all day in the fresh outside air, and at the end of the day, you come in to the wonderful smell of food being cooked on a wood stove. It's that immediate impression, that momentary freshness of smell. That's the smell that Axel's clothes possessed.

"Um, excuse me? You're smelling my clothes."

I notice the tone in his voice, and I quickly back away. "I-I'm sorry. Was that weird? Zexion judged by smell so I thought I would try it, too..." I smile. "He would have liked you."

"Smell... well?"

"Hmm?"

"Which one did you like better?"

"Yours..."

"Jesus Christ, you sound so spacey. Okay, I'll get you a pair of my clothes. Wait one minute."

I stare at a clock on the wall. One... two... three... four...

Fifty-seven... he comes back. Fifty-eight. Fifty-eight what? Seconds, that's right. I learned that in kindergarten. Sixty seconds in a minute, so...

Close enough.

"I found some of my smaller stuff, so it should fit you well. Here you go." He hands me a carbon copy of his coat, but maybe it's smaller than his. There's that flick in the back of my mind again. I've seen this somewhere before. But where?

The other clothes... a black tank top, leather pants that look half my leg in width. And boots. They looked custom, with a zipper on the sides and two circular cutouts at the top, lined with gray.

When I start taking my shirt off, I hear a thud next to me, and, removing the article of clothing completely, I look at the source. Axel is on the ground, staring at me.

"Aren't you going to change... somewhere else?"

I tilt my head. "Why?" I'm just changing. If it were that big of a deal, he didn't have to look. I changed in Zexion's room all the time.

When he was alive.

When he was _alive_...

"Well, you see, we met _maybe_ half an hour ago, and while I don't mind strip shows, I thought maybe you might mind _being_ a strip show."

"When he was alive..."

Axel is halfway up off the floor. "Hunh?"

"Zexion... he didn't mind me changing in his room."

"Zexion? He?" There's that grin again. "You're gay?"

I nod automatically... but wait. What if... "You're not homophobic, are you?" Even I can hear the worry in my voice.

A roll of the eyes. "Yes," he says, "the greatest homophobe known to man. I've killed so many gays, I couldn't even count them on fifty people's hands. But for some reason," I swear he's no more than three inches away from me. How can he move so fast? "But for some reason, I just can't keep my hands off them."

Our hips meet, and I close my eyes as Axel's lips come into contact with mine. I hear myself groan, louder than I expect it to be. I can feel Axel's grin upon my lips and the grinding of our hips feels so good... and something is terribly wrong.

'You'd _betray_ your love?'

I'm across the room before I realize the meaning of those words, and what I had let happen.

I was against a couch, making out with Axel, the day after my Zexion—_my _Zexion—died at it's hands. Those orange eyes, that silver hair. Hair... humans have hair. People have hair. My Zexion—_my _Zexion—had been killed by a human. A person. Axel... he is a person. He has hair. _Red_ hair. What does that mean? What should I do? Was I kissing the Grim Reaper? Is the Grim Reaper a person?

"Demyx, Demyx, I'm sorry." A hesitant laugh. "I couldn't help myself. You're the one changing in front of me."

An automatic smile. Where did that come from? I don't want to hurt his feelings. Not smiling will make him sad. It made Zexion sad when I didn't smile.

"Just... remembered something. Nothing big. The bathroom... I'll go there."

I can feel my mind fogging up again. Zexion... what would he say? He wouldn't be mad. Zexion doesn't get mad at me. He'd be upset. I can imagine it now. He'd stand there... no expression on his face. Most just said he was spaced out, or thinking. But I could see the expression in his _eyes_. They'd be half-lidded, and they'd have this shimmer like he was going to start crying at any second. He never did, though. Zexion didn't cry. He got frantic. Depressed. Pouty. But he never cried.

"Demyx? You okay in there?"

Okay? Yeah, I'm fine. No, I'm not. _I _feel like crying. Zexion is gone. Now I'll never see him again. What will I do?

'Find the killer...'

I look up. The killer... he... he...

"Ah..."

He had orange eyes. Silver hair. And... I glance down at the clothing I am wearing.

This coat... _he_ was wearing it. I'm remembering... the silver-haired person... and Axel! He has the same clothes, too!

I'm out of the bathroom. There's Axel right in front of me. How did I get out? I don't care. I need to tell him. I know him. He's okay.

"A-Axel!" I need to tell him. "Zexion! He—he—this coat—"

"Whoa, whoa, Dem. Calm down. What the hell are you talking about?" He grabs me by the shoulders, and I shut myself up. "You've mentioned this Zexion guy a few times now. What happened?"

Haven't I already told him? I need to tell him...

"Zexion... he..." I feel like crying. "He's... gone..."

Axel blinks, and lets me go. I slump to the ground. Don't cry, don't cry... hold back the tears. Zexion never cried...

"Who... when did he die?" Axel is helping me to his couch.

When? It seems like so long ago, but... "Yesterday."

A flash of something in Axel's eyes. I've seen it many times before. Sympathy. "Who did it? Do you know?"

Oh, right. That's what I wanted to tell him.

"Silver hair... orange eyes. And..." I pull on his coat's hood cord. "He had one... of these on..."

His face contorts into confusion, then, strangely, understanding. He puts his thumb up to his mouth like he's biting it, thinking. About what?

"I have to make a phone call," he puts his hand on my head, "wait here for a second, okay?" I nod.

I can't hear him on the phone. I think he went to his room to talk, which is diagonal from where I'm sitting. I watch the clock, but more than a second has passed. What's taking him so long?

That clock is annoying. It has no numbers around it, so I can't tell what time it is. Where's a real clock? In the kitchen, maybe. That's where Zexion's clock was. Well, one of them.

I get up from the couch. Axel told me to stay, but I won't leave the house. Or go to his room. I'll leave him alone. But I need to find a clock.

There's one, on the microwave. That's strange. I thought Axel was more of the stove type, not the microwave type. I don't know why.

I seem to not know why a lot lately...

"Demyx?" There he is.

"I'm coming. I'm in the kitchen. I just needed to look at a clock."

"Mm. What time is it?"

"Umm..." I just needed to look at a clock, not know the time. But... "It's one."

"Ah, m'kay. Weeeell..." I walk out of the kitchen into the living room. Axel is leaning against the bathroom doorway. "I just contacted my... organization. You need to come with me. The superior is interested in you."

Interested? Why would he be interested in me? Maybe he knew Zexion?

"While we're driving, I wanna ask you some stuff. Because, you know, I'm really curious. So let's go, m'kay?"

I cock my head, but nod. We go out the door, which I recognize from earlier, down the steps, and into... a red Jeep. Red...

"Um, dude, you okay?"

I look at him and realize that I stopped dead as soon as I saw the car. It has one door open, probably from Axel opening it...

"You got something against the color red? You freaked out about my hair, too."

I shake my head. I'm worrying him. I get in the car, much to the reluctance of my brain.

'You idiot.'

I jerk my head up, earning a strange look from Axel, but nothing else. The car rumbles to life. I know I've heard this voice before...

'Yes, you have. If it weren't for me, Axel would be pounding you into the sofa right now.'

Oh, I know I'm blushing right now. I glance at Axel. He glance back with confusion for my expression. I guess it was right...

'You know it. And I'm Myed, not 'it'.'

Oh. Well.

'And you're being an idiot.'

... Why?

'You don't know this Axel guy! You can't trust him. He tried to molest you earlier, remember?'

He hasn't tried anything since...

'It's a matter of time, Dem. You never know... you have to be cautious.'

"Demyx?"

"Huwhat?"

"I feel like I'm asking this a lot... you okay?"

"Oh... you'd think I'm crazy."

A smile. "There's no thinkin' about it—I _know_ you're crazy."

"I-I'm not crazy! You'd just think I am."

"Whatever, Dem. Okay, so question number one. Where do you live?"

I blink, and Axel gives me a strange look again for my non response.

"I-I..." I don't know. I hadn't even thought about it. However. "I ran here, so it shouldn't be too far." I think.

"Dem, the nearest town is twenty miles south of us, in the mountains. Going north, the nearest town is thirty miles. You _ran_ here?"

"Yeah. In one night."

"Jesus Christ. How can you be _walking_ right now?"

"I'm walking just fine..."

"I know. Ugh... next question. Who is Zexion?"

Who? Well... "He's my boyfriend." I can feel a silly grin working it's way onto my face now. "He had silver hair, with icy blue eyes. He was really smart, really sweet, and his hair always shined..." But not anymore.

"Shined?"

"B-but now it doesn't. Red. There was red everywhere... I turned on the light, but his hair wouldn't shine... his hair always shined in the light! Red... I know red brings death. The Grim Reaper. So I got blue... blue water... and I could've saved him with it, but—but those _demons_! They brought their sirens, and with them, the Grim Reaper... he died! I could've saved him! I hate them... they took my Zexion away..." Wetness... down my cheeks... I'm crying? I just couldn't stop talking... what does Axel think now?

He sighs. "So that's why you don't like red. I was wondering about the blue thing, too. You..." he sighed again. "You sound like you're really fucked up in the mind right now."

"I... what?"

"Your mind broke, Demyx. You have gone completely and utterly _insane_."

* * *

LYKE WHOA, MAN. This was a long chapter. That's in part due to me spacing out while typing, and just going and going and going... then saying 'CRAP. I've already got 5000 words. Where should I stop?!' I think my record's 6k words before I realized I needed to stop typing. I cut it down, though.

Anyways... yeah. Crazies. Molestation. Badly written molestation, but molestation nonetheless. **:**_**Lolz:**_ And... oh gawd. What happened in this chapter? Demyx bashes himself, Myed comes along and bashes Demyx, Demmy doesn't like the color red, Axel is blunt, and... yeah. Of course Demyx doesn't know he's insane. They never do. xD Axel's taken the liberty of telling him, though. Poor guy.

Sorry for the late update (cough cough _again_) but I was on a two week hiatus. Cruises can do that. :_**Lolz at you all**_**:** So yeah. Hi. I'm back. Here's a chapter. Don't kill meh. :D Bai.


	4. In Denial

I really shouldn't be writing this right now... I'm in the middle of Oblivious. But mah darling Miki wants more fanfic (she hasn't even played Kingdom Hearts, but she likes it... :3) so I shall write more. I've got a good amount written in Oblivious so far, anyways.

Typing makes me appreciate keyboards more. I've been texting a lot, and it's _slowwww_. Keyboards are better. :D

Oooonto some crazies. Yay!

**Disclaimer:** OW I don't like coughing. Being sick makes me sad. You know what else makes me sad? Not owning KH. Yeah. It sucks. D:

* * *

_Death as Pension_

Chapter 4:

"_In Denial"_

The idea of it was just all too funny. I couldn't stop laughing.

Me? _Insane?_ I'm the happy, cheerful one in my group of friends. I keep others from going crazy. They come to _me_ for help. And I'm happy to. I'm not insane. I just feel down. Of course. My boyfriend just died. Shot. He was shot. Who wouldn't be down?

"Demyx, I'm being serious. Stop laughing. It's creeping me out."

Ah, _but_. Of course he is. Of course he is being so mean. His hair is _red_, is it not? The Grim Reaper... he likes red. He's mean.

"Demyx!"

But... is the Grim Reaper red? Is he? I haven't seen him. I didn't see him. He took Zexion, right? But I didn't see him. Is he red?

"... What are you mumbling about?"

"Is the Grim Reaper red?" I look up at Axel. He blinks. I stare.

"Er, well, I don't... think so. He's black with like, a big-ass scythe, right?" Yes, I've seen pictures like that.

"Does he like red?"

"Probably." A pause. "Blood is red, and too much blood means you die. So the Grim Reaper would like places with a lot of blood, right? Lots of blood means both death and red."

I tip my head. That makes sense. Maybe... maybe the Grim Reaper wasn't bad? Maybe he just liked red. So he comes to the red, and there's lots of blood. He takes the dead away so he can keep the red. Maybe it was like that?

"The Grim Reaper likes red."

"Yes."

"But the Grim Reaper isn't bad, right?"

"... I don't want to know what going on in your head right now."

Huh? I tug on his sleeve. "But the Grim Reaper's a person, isn't he?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I don't know. I feel like I'm piecing this whole thing together, instantly. "He's a person! He just likes red. Where there's blood, there's lots of red, so he goes there, right? He takes away the dead because he like red. That rhymes, by the way. And that guy who shot Zexion, he likes red too, I bet! He wanted to see the color. He didn't mean to kill him. So Zexion was killed and taken away by people. You're a person. You like red, don't you? You've got red hair. Is that natural? I've only seen orange hair, but people call it red. It's strange, Zexion's hair was silver, and it was natural. Well, when it lost it's shine it was more gray, but that was only for a little while. I bet it turned silver again later. And—" Axel put his hand over my mouth.

"You're going to give me a headache with all that jabbering you're doing. We're here, anyways."

Where's here? I look up to find out. There's a club. A dance club, it looks like. Axel pulls me out of the car, and we go inside.

Yes, a dance club. With naked girls. A... stripper club. What are we doing here?

"Xemnas owns this place." I look at Axel, who is just staring straight ahead. We're going towards the back of the club. As we go through some beads that lead to a hall, Axel laughs. "I wonder why he doesn't own a gay stripper club. That would suit him better."

I'm confused as to why I'm meeting so many gay people, but I forget a moment later.

A man with silver hair and orange eyes sits at a desk, looking through some papers. Another man with semi-vibrant blue hair sits across from him. I look at Axel.

If this is the man who killed Zexion, then why am I not frightened?

The silver-haired man looks up, and I stiffen as his eyes set on me. "Are you Demyx?"

"Yes..." and quickly, "Yes sir." It sounded right. He smiles, and I relax a little bit.

"Do you think I killed Zexion?"

He doesn't look familiar, other than the silver hair and orange eyes. He doesn't scare me. I don't recognize him. He didn't do it. "No sir."

"That is correct. It was my brother, Ansem, who killed him."

Brother? What's a brother? I've heard that word many times before. I'm sure I had one at some point. But I don't remember.

"Sorry Xemmy, sir. Dem here's a little out of his mind at the moment." My head snaps up. He called me insane in the car, didn't he? Here he goes again, the idiot. Who does he think he is, calling me crazy? I haven't even known him for a full day!

"Axel, don't say things like that in front of him. He'll come to dislike you. Now, Demyx." Hm? "I don't know where Ansem is. But, if I find him, what would you do?"

Oh, I know this question. "I'd make him feel." Simple as that.

"Feel?"

Why do I always have to explain myself? "I'd make him feel what Zexion felt right before he was shot. He needs to feel death..."

'Here you go, being an idiot again.'

What?

'Make him feel? Bullshit. Revenge, it's all about revenge. He killed your most beloved. You're suffering. Hell, he should be _tortured_ to death. No guns allowed. _Then_ we could apply the feeling part. Make him feel physically what you feel mentally!'

Someone's talking... but I don't here them very well. All I hear is Myed. My vision is blacking out... but I don't feel myself falling...

* * *

"Aaaaand he's out! Man, Demyx bugs me sometimes." I look around at the confused faces of Xemnas, Axel, and the blue man. They make me smirk. Like, a lot. Really. Xemnas' name? Mansex, bitches, Mansex. That's sexy, man.

Haha, I crack myself up. Apparently these idiots don't find my inward rant quite as hilarious.

"Demyx?"

"That's where you're wrong, Mansex. I'm Myed. And just so that you don't have to tire your brains out, especially little Ax over there, my name's a little anagram as well. Just steal that fucking mark-the-spot 'x' and wa-la! I don't like 'x's. They seem to be in all your names, too!"

Hm. Bluey and Mansex look a bit pissed, but I think I could live with Axel. We seem to have the same humor. He's trying to hide his snickering, but in that subject he gets a big fat 'F'.

"A split personality..."

Oh, no you don't. "It's not a fucking split personality, bluey. I've been with Demyx his whole life, 'kay? I just haven't said anything until that sexy little boyfriend of his got shot. I bet you all have someone like me festering in your brains, they're just mute or something. Or asleep."

"That's Saix to you." I turn my eyes over to Mansex. "So Myed, what brings you out?"

Ha! He's just playing along with the game. I can see the fake glimmer in his eyes. "Friggin' Demyx brings me out, that's what. He's pissing me off! This whole 'I'll make him feel what Zexion felt' thing makes me wanna kill something! You're brother's gonna die, Xemnas, whether you like it or not. For Demyx's sake, he's going to kill your brother and get _fucking satisfaction _from it." I love the look on his face. Horror, spiced with confusion, anger, and disbelief. "Zexion was—and still is, even though he's dead—Demyx's most prized thing he could ever have. You're brother's gonna die for tearing it away from him."

Oh, how I've wanted to say that for _hours_ now. Don't laugh, I've only consciously been with Demyx for a day and a half now. Several hours is a long time.

"You... don't really act like Demyx, you know."

Oh God, don't make me laugh! Shit, too late. "AHAHA! Don't act like him? Xemnas my friend, Demyx and I are opposites in almost the truest sense of the word. But hey, opposites attract is how the saying goes."

For these people, I guess silence is the answer. I personally like violence, but no two people are alike, hm?

But now they've gone and done it. Bluey and Mansex are _whispering_ to each other.

"... he... rapy... never heard... Demyx... nar... ist..."

Therapy... narcissism?! Now hold on one fucking moment!

"Demyx is _not_ a narcissist, you hear? He was like a friggin' duckling to Zexion! Just because I love Demyx doesn't mean he loves himself!"

Oooops, got a little too angry. Look at those stares.

"Oh my, would you look at that minute hand! It's past the two, almost to three! Three is most definitely not happy, unless sex is involved, of course. Gotta run! Toodles!"

Demyx can handle these freaks.

* * *

"Narcissism could be the case, but Demyx doesn't seem like the type... he did have a boyfriend, as 'Myed' said. But then he couldn't have a split personality, right? Unless he loved himself, 'Myed' wouldn't love Demyx. Maybe this is just a more complex state of split personality?"

Split personality? Narcissism? _Myed?!_ How do they know about him?! Why is my vision black? What happened?

"I think he's awake now."

I open my eyes to see three people. Blue, red, silver. I blink, and they come into focus.

"Axel? Xemnas? ... Saix?"

'Ax, Mansex, and Bluey. Watch out for Mansex, his hits are hard.'

Mansex? Oh, an anagram. I get it.

"What's so funny, Dem?" Axel's voice.

"Ah, nothing..." Mansex. Ha! "What happened?"

'I just took over for a while. Nothing big.'

"Your other self came out to yell at us. We learned a few key things with his coming." Key things? "Demyx, are you a narcissist?"

'Oh Jesus. All because I was annoyed at them. Dem, ditch these fuckers, please?'

I shake my head. Calm down. Narcissist... narcissism. When you love yourself, right? Zexion thought he was a narcissist for a while, but... it was just a phase, I guess.

"No... no. I love Zexion. Zexion only. Where's..." What was his name? "Where's Ansem? I need to find him..."

"Demyx, I need to ask you a few things."

'Don't listen to him, Dem, he's mean.'

"Where's Ansem?"

"Demyx, just sit—"

"Where's Ansem?!"

"Dem—"

"_Where is he?!_"

Nobody's talking. It's silent. Silence... isn't the answer...

'Good boy, Dem. Just try to get info on Ansem, okay? Just push. Pretend he's Zexion...'

Pretend? Why would I do that? But... I _was_ good at begging for stuff... when Zexion was there... what would I do? I'd be innocent. My puppy-dog eyes?

'Okay, scratch the Zexion thing. So here's the plan...'

Myed is so smart. He's smarter than me.

"I'll tell you a couple things about Ansem." I look up into Xemnas' orange eyes. "But I can't tell you his location. You'll have to find him yourself." I nod.

'Let the interrogation begin.'

* * *

SHOOT. I wasn't planning on Myed to pop out! But he just... did! Now I have to revise the plot a little bit...

So. This chapter was short, huh? But I couldn't fit in the questioning in 300 words. Sorry? :\ Let's chat a little about Myed, shall we?

First off, I really need to chill out on the alter ego/split personality/MYED THING IN GENERAL. Agh, I frustrate myself. Oh well. He's there anyways. Myed's the opposite of Demyx in every way except one. And that one would be his sexuality, of course. He likes Demyx. _**:is shot:**_ It's a very 'wtf' idea, I must say. D: Oh well. Myed's _really_ fun to write. His section of the fanfic went by very fast. He's definitely going to appear more. Demyx subconsciously knows what Myed is doing, which is why he knew Saix's name and the silence thing, but he'll gain more consciousness as he gets used to Myed.

Which brings me to my next act of stupidity. This is _not_ a 3-4 chapter fanfic. Getting used to Myed will take more than -1 of a chapter, neh? Neh. My guess is that this is going to go on for 2-3 more chapters, but again, things change...

Aw, Axel's attempting to speak Demish. How cute. :D

Reviews for cookies. I really need to work on Oblivious! Agh!


End file.
